


apple crumble

by moonlikeyou



Series: heartbeat [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, background namjin - Freeform, background yoonmin, doctor! jinyoung, surgeon! jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlikeyou/pseuds/moonlikeyou
Summary: companion/sequel toan apple a dayA series of missing moments and extra scenes with Jinyoung and Jaebum.





	1. 2.5

Jaebum picks his way to the emergency room quickly, cursing the evening visitor crowd. Jin would probably be in his office at this time, and Jaebum didn’t want to waste any more time waiting around.

 

He had something on his mind, after all.

 

Jaebum feels a smile bloom on his face at the thought of Park Jinyoung, and he pinches his nose gingerly. _Calm down, you idiot_ , Jaebum thinks, _you’ve only met him twice_

 

Jaebum manages to quench his smile, but he feels his ears heat up.

 

Park Jinyoung was absolutely gorgeous, with crinkly eye whiskers and plush lips that radiated warmth. He always managed to look impeccable, but even at times when he didn’t, like when Jaebum encountered him in the ward, his hair mussed and sticking up in all directions, he still looked beautiful and soft.

 

Jaebum was a gone man, and they had only met two days ago.

 

Now, Jaebum was aware that they had gone off to a bad start, but he really wanted to get to know Jinyoung in a nice, normal, non-creepy way.

 

Hence, Jaebum embarked on his trip to find Jin.

 

This was no big deal- Jaebum used to hang out with Jin at his tiny office, chatting until the sun went down completely, but since Jaebum’s workload got heavier, these visits became scarce.

 

Jaebum was certain that Jin would welcome his visit, even though he mainly wanted to wheedle _relationship advice_ from him.

 

Hell, the word relationship alone made Jaebum feel weird- it wasn’t like Jaebum hadn’t dated before, but the way Park Jinyoung made him feel all fluttery and happy inside was surely a new feeling.

 

Jaebum deftly turns into the corridor, raising his eyebrows at the ‘do not disturb’ sign hanging outside Jin’s room. Being a frequent visitor to Jin’s office, Jaebum knew that Jin often hung a sign outside so people wouldn’t disturb him during a nap.

 

But Jin had long ditched the habit at these times, so Jaebum could visit without any qualms, so did this mean Jin actually had visitors?

 

Jaebum opens the door slightly, only allowing a slit of light to pass through. Nope. Couldn’t see anything.

 

Jaebum crans his ear next to the gap, not caring how others might think of the bizarre scene. He just wanted to know if Jin was occupied or not.

 

Turns out, Jin was very, very occupied.

 

“Namjoon, yes, right there, ah-”

 

“Hyung, wait!”

 

Jaebum all but slams the door shut, ears burning. Was that-

 

“That was.” Jaebum mutters to himself, trying to forget the sounds he just heard.

 

 _Jin and Namjoon are both healthy adults with sex lives, Jin and Namjoon are both healthy adults with sex lives, Jin and Namjoon are both healthy adults with sex lives._ Jaebum repeats to himself mechanically, but his furious blush refuses to go down.

 

Mark was his only hope now.

 


	2. 4.25

Jinyoung seems to appear everywhere in the hospital now Jaebum’s started to notice, and Jaebum remains stupidly captivated, every time. 

 

Jaebum’s grabbing a quick lunch with Mark at the canteen -Mark insists it’s called a cafeteria, but Jaebum isn’t listening- when he sees Jinyoung with Jimin across the hall. 

 

Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle at the edges as he chats to Jimin, his hair swept casually to one side but looking like he just walked out of a magazine shoot. 

 

Jaebum can’t help it -he stares, ignoring Mark’s snide comments about how he looked like an infatuated stalker. Although, in hindsight, he should’ve at least closed his mouth so he wouldn’t look as creepy. 

 

Jinyoung glances over at one point, and their eyes meet. Jinyoung stares back, and Jaebum smiles -something that  _ actually _ came easily to him, when he was around Park Jinyoung-, trying to act like he hadn’t been staring before. 

 

Jinyoung promptly chokes on his noodles, and Jaebum nearly leaps out of his seat- in fact, he was about to, but Mark thankfully restrained him with a hand on his arm. 

 

“Calm down, idiot, you’ll scare him off,” Mark says,”Love is making you stupid.”

 

“I’m- I’m not in love with him?” Jaebum splutters, taking his eyes off Jinyoung momentarily. 

 

“Or maybe you’re just always stupid,” Mark shrugs, and Jaebum fights the urge to smack Mark, something he’s only thought of doing since a) Mark is older than him and b) Mark throws a mean punch that Jaebum would  _ not _ like to be on the receiving end of, thank you very much.  

 

A gaggle of med students join Jinyoung and Jimin’s table, effectively blocking Jaebum’s clear view of Jinyoung. He recognises a few of the students, since they came to the operation department a few weeks ago, with notebooks and pens like the ones they are carrying now, firing off questions. 

 

Jimin seems disinterested, paying more attention to a pack of cheese sticks than to the students, but Jinyoung answers the questions with as much enthusiasm as the students, encouraging smile hanging on his lips as he goes over their notes patiently, even opting to put his own lunch aside. 

 

_ He’s perfect. _

 

The students, particularly a quieter boy who stands at the edge of the posse -called Hyunjin, Jaebum recalls- stare at Jinyoung with admiration in their eyes, and Jaebum understands, because how could they not? Jinyoung seems oblivious to the attention, gentle smile on his lips as he nods and bows back to his juniors, even reaching out to give Hyunjin’s hand a light squeeze. 

 

“Tempted to join?” Mark smirks, pointing at the students. 

 

“Let’s go back up.” Jaebum says instead, standing up and clearing away the remains of his lunch. 

 

“Tired of boy-watching, I see.” Mark teases, grabbing his tray. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 


	3. 4.75

It’s a weird moment when Jaebum realises his feelings for Jinyoung, but it’s memorable all the same. 

 

Jinyoung blurts, ”What time did the man go to the dentist?” 

 

Jaebum stares at Jinyoung, enchanted by the way his face flushes softly, dusting his cheeks the prettiest pink,”I don’t know, what is it?” 

 

Jinyoung’s face is flushed crimson, looking so red like it could drip blood anytime,”Tooth-hurty.” 

 

Jaebum can’t help but laugh along with the kids at the terrible pun, but Jinyoung pouts, his pink lips curving, and Jaebum finds himself turning red as well. 

 

Jinyoung gives Yugyeom a short check-up, only pressing areas around his stomach a few times and scrambling to leave after Yugyeom doesn’t cry out in pain. 

 

“Good night.” Jinyoung waves to the kids, still visibly flustered, and the kids chorus,”Good night, hyung.”, and Jaebum suddenly feels like teasing Jinyoung. 

 

“Good night, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum drawls, enjoying how Jinyoung’s hands fly to his red cheeks, his lips forming a perfect ‘o’. 

 

Jinyoung subsequently mumbles ‘good night’ back bashfully, sprinting outside, and Jaebum feels a slow smile spread on his face. 

 

_ Jinyoung was the cutest. _

 

Jaebum reaches over to above Bambam’s bed, where the main light switch is located. He flips the switch, but even in the pitch-black darkness he sees Bambam staring up at him, eyes wide-open. 

 

“Can’t sleep, Bam?” Jaebum asks in a hushed whisper, careful not to wake Youngjae sleeping on Bambam’s other side. 

 

Although Jaebum was here was Yugyeom’s brother and not a member of the hospital staff, he had grown fond for the other kids who roomed with Yugyeom. Bambam and Youngjae were cute kids, a little cheeky at times but adorable anyway. 

 

“Not really.” Bambam mumbles, closing his eyes, and Jaebum can tell from the drowsy lilt in his voice that he’s about to drift off. 

 

Jaebum is moving away and getting ready to leave when Bambam murmurs,”Jaebummie hyung, do you like Jinyoungie hyung?” 

 

Jaebum pauses. 

 

Did he like Jinyoung? 

 

Jinyoung, with his cute eye whiskers and pouty lips. 

 

Jinyoung, the known prodigy in the hospital, but also someone who made the worst dad jokes. 

 

Jinyoung, who was caring and understanding, even when Jaebum was being an ass. 

 

Jinyoung, who was beautiful without knowing it himself. 

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum exhales, his voice a mere whisper in the silent room. “I guess I do like Jinyoung.” 

 

Bambam answers with a soft snore, and Jaebum slips out of the room quietly, a wisp of a smile hanging on his lips. 


	4. 8.5

They’re playing some dumb party game Jackson introduced,# when all the party guests have left. Jaebum doesn’t quite understand why they’re still here, since it’s supposed to be Jin’s party and he left already, but Jinyoung’s here, so Jaebum stays. 

 

The game is supposed to be fun, and not supposed to give Jaebum a headache, but Mark manages to achieve that anyway. 

 

Mark leans in close to whisper his question for Jaebum in his ear, smiling slyly, and Jaebum just  _ knows _ he’s up to no good. 

 

“Who do you want to date most in this circle?” Mark asks, and Jaebum resists the urge to throw something or ram his head into the dinning table. 

 

Mark knows, he _knows_ Jaebum likes Jinyoung, and he’s just doing this to embarrass Jaebum. 

 

Mark nods at him, smiling, as if he’s telling Jaebum to hurry up, and Jaebum wants to scream. 

 

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum says as quietly as he can, but Jinyoung, who’s halfway across the room and curled up on a sofa with some cider, catches it and stares at him. 

 

Jackson tosses the coin, and Jaebum closes his eyes, hoping it to please be _ tails tails tails tails tails- _

 

Jackson groans, and Jaebum finally opens his eyes. 

 

Tails. Thank fuck. 

 

The game goes on, to Jaebum’s relief, and he makes sure to cackle loudly as Jackson’s question for Mark (“Whose naked body would you lick raw honey off?” “...Jackson.”)  is revealed. 

 

Soon, the game comes to an end when Yoongi yawns and stands up, Jimin rising with him. 

 

“It’s late, let’s leave.” Yoongi says, and Jimin nods, but he’s looking somewhere else,”Wait, I think Jinyoung is drunk.” 

 

Jaebum’s heart skips a beat, and they all hurry to check on Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung looks the least composed Jaebum’s ever seen him, blazer wrapped halfway around his torso, hair sticking up in all directions and eyes half closed, but his cheeks are flushed pink, and he’s still the most gorgeous person Jaebum’s ever laid his eyes upon. Jinyoung licks his lips absentmindedly, eyes squeezed shut. 

 

Jaebum wants to kiss him.

 

“Hyung?” Jimin pokes his elbow, and Jinyoung grunts, eyes squeezed tightly.

 

“Can you walk?” Yoongi says, next to Jimin, and Jinyoung mutters “Urghhhhhhhhhhhh.”, already half passed out.

 

Jimin bits his lips anxiously,”Oh God.”

 

“Can one of you guys take him home?” Yoongi asks, but he’s looking at Jaebum. Wait, they’re all looking at Jaebum.

 

“Mmmmph.” Jackson groans as Mark struggles to hold him up.

 

“Yeah, I’ll take him.” Jaebum sighs, lifting up Jinyoung, who’s surprisingly light for someone his height, nearly losing his mind when Jinyoung nuzzles his face into Jaebum’s shirt.

\-- 

 

With a lot of struggling, Jaebum and Mark manage to bring Jinyoung and Jackson back to Jackson’s house. Mark tosses Jackson’s keys onto the table - _ Who knows where he got those _ -, and hauls Jackson into a room that probably belongs to him, and Jaebum carries Jinyoung into one of the guest bedrooms. 

 

Jaebum sets Jinyoung on the bed and turns to leave, but then Jinyoung tugs him down onto the bed and straight up  _ rolls onto _ him. 

 

“You’re so warm,” Jinyoung slurs happily, head nested snugly in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, arms wrapped around Jaebum’s shoulders, and Jaebum tries to wriggle away to no avail. 

 

Jinyoung’s head lying on Jaebum’s chest is too much already, but all Jaebum can think of is how mad Jinyoung would be when he woke up and saw them entangled like this. 

 

“We can’t, okay.” Jaebum sets Jinyoung’s arm firmly at its side, but Jinyoung snakes his arm around Jaebum’s waist again,”Just for a little while, please.” 

 

Jinyoung’s pouty lips are bright red and so, so close, and Jaebum’s never been good at refusing Jinyoung anyway, so he angles his head out of the way so that they aren’t touching that much, so that it isn’t like Jaebum is exploiting Jinyoung’s moment of weakness. 

 

Not really. 

 

“Just for a little while.” Jaebum murmurs as Jinyoung curls up to him like Nora does sometimes, and Jaebum finally feels at peace. 

 

Jaebum sneaks out of Jackson’s house at 4am, shoulders aching, but he thinks it’s worth it. 


	5. 11.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third and fourth installments will be snippets of jinyoung and jaebum's story after they start dating instead of pieces of the story in jb's pov!! will be posted soon   
> (also pls tell me if there are are any obvious typos or formatting mistakes, i wrote these two a while ago but they're very unproofread sorry!)

The first person Jaebum tells when he starts dating Jinyoung is, naturally, Yugyeom. 

 

The brothers never kept anything from each other, since they were family, just the two of them. Yugyeom hated it when Jaebum kept secrets, even when Jaebum insisted his secrets were too complicated for him to know. Jaebum told Yugyeom a sugar-coated (but still very much true) version of things to Yugyeom, and Yugyeom told Jaebum everything, from what he did with his friends at school to which one of Jaebum’s friends he didn’t like. 

 

(Jaebum still remembers when he introduced toddler Yugyeom to Mark, and Yugyeom had crawled away almost instinctively. It had took Yugyeom a year to shyly shake hands with Mark, and since then, Yugyeom had looked up to Mark, who doted on him and spoilt him with expensive toys every holiday, much to Jaebum’s dismay.) 

 

Yugyeom wasn’t naughty, but he was very opinionated and often had his own take on things. Yugyeom would probably be awkward around Jinyoung now they were dating, and worst case scenario, Yugyeom would throw a tantrum about how Jaebum didn’t love him anymore.  

 

Needless to say, Jaebum was pretty nervous about telling Yugyeom about Jinyoung. 

 

“Yugyeom,” Jaebum says to Yugyeom, who’s sitting on the carpet and playing with Nora, their siamese cat. 

 

“Yeah?” Yugyeom replies, not even looking up as Nora bats at the pink mouse toy he’s holding up. 

 

Jaebum swallows nervously. This was it. 

 

“I’m dating Jinyoung-  _ Jinyoungie hyung _ from the hospital.” 

 

“Oh.” Yugyeom mumbles as he combs through Nora’s soft fur. “Okay.” 

 

Jaebum sits down next to Yugyeom, staring at his little brother contemplatively. Did Yugyeom not understand that he was in a romantic relationship with Jinyoung?

 

“But we’re not like friends, Yugyeom. In the way Yoo Sijin and Mo yeon are to each other.” Jaebum brings up the main characters in Descendants of the Sun, trying to make Yugyeom understand. 

 

“Yeah, I get it, hyung.” Yugyeom scratches Nora’s head absentmindedly, and Jaebum blinks. _ Yugyeom was really okay with him dating Jinyoung? _

 

Nora crawls into Jaebum’s lap, meowing loudly after Yugyeom hides the pink mouse behind him. Jaebum picks Nora up, tickling her chin softly,“We’re both men, does that bother you?” 

 

Yugyeom shakes his head and takes out the pink mouse again, eliciting an excited purr from Nora as she wriggles out of Jaebum’s grasp,”It’s not my business right? Hyung can like whoever he wants to.”  

 

“It is your business, kind of -Jinyoung might come over.” Jaebum says, anticipating tears or at least a dissatisfied pout, but Yugyeom just nods, rubbing Nora’s belly as she meows and curls into a ball. 

 

“It’s fine, I can just stay at Jackson’s.” Yugyeom says, and Jaebum briefly wonders how his baby brother grew up right in front of his eyes. 

 

“It’s Jackson- _ hyung _ to you.”Jaebum corrects, but Yugyeom shrugs, nonplussed,”He said just Jackson’s fine.”

 

“Sure he did, brat.” Jaebum can’t help but laugh a little, leaning over to ruffle Yugyeom’s hair.  

 

All was well. 


	6. THE KIDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of teens react to jjp ;)))  
> also happy four years with GOT7 tomorrow here's to many more years of success ❤❤

Jinyoung and Jaebum try to keep their relationship a secret at the beginning, but that doesn’t work out very well. 

 

Jimin and Jackson know, of course- Jinyoung had gave them a word-by-word recount of his date with Jaebum once he delivered Jinyoung back home, and the two had teased Jinyoung relentlessly for being so weak for Jaebum. 

 

Jaebum had told Mark, Jin and Yugyeom, presumably, but they both agreed to keep it at that until they had dated for a longer time. 

 

And Jinyoung had never, ever intended for his kid patients to find out, but they do anyway. 

 

Jaebum comes to the ward one day, around two weeks after they start dating properly- it’s nothing special, he’s just there to check on Jungkook after his surgery, but his appearance still stirs up a reaction within the kids. 

 

Jinyoung heads into the room after hearing cheers out of nowhere, and he’s both bemused and horrified to find Bambam hugging Jaebum tightly while Youngjae laughs. 

 

“What’s going on here?” Jinyoung asks, feigning a lighthearted tone as he shushes the kids. 

 

Jaebum looks up from where he’s being ambushed by Bambam’s lanky arms, beaming with his whole face, and it takes almost all of Jinyoung’s self control not to run into his arms, as cliche as that sounds. 

 

“Just checking on Jungkook.” Jaebum answers, prying Bambam’s arms off his torso, sounding nonchalant but Jinyoung sees the familiar quirk hanging on the edge of his lips. 

 

“Then check on Jungkook, yeah?” 

 

Jinyoung can’t help but laugh at little at Jaebum’s ridiculous answering salute, and Youngjae wails,”Can we play with Jaebum-hyung for a while, Jinyoungie hyung?” 

 

Jaebum draws the curtains around Jungkook’s bed, and Jinyoung takes his place between Bambam and Youngjae’s beds,”Let hyung work first, then you can play afterwards.” 

 

Youngjae settles down, turning his attention back to a colouring book, but Jinyoung doesn’t miss the puzzled expression on Bambam’s face,”What is it, Bam?” 

 

“Hyung, can I tell you a secret?” Bambam furrows his eyebrows, oddly serious, and Jinyoung ruffles his hair,”Yeah, of course.” 

 

Bambam leans in to whisper conspiracally in Jinyoung’s ear,”I think Jaebum-hyung likes you.” 

 

Jinyoung can’t help it, he laughs, but Bambam’s not laughing with him, eyes still strangely serious. 

 

“I’m not joking, hyung, I really think that he does.” Bambam pouts, and Jinyoung settles for a somber expression,”Why do you think so?” 

 

“Well, I asked him once, a long time ago.” Bambam whispers, and Jinyoung smiles, ”And what did he say?” 

 

“He said, he said-” Bambam pauses. “Actually, I don’t remember, I think I fell asleep.” 

 

Youngjae cheers again as Jaebum walks out from the curtains, and Jinyoung pats Bambam on the back as he crans his neck to peer at what the other kids are doing with Jaebum,”It’s okay, just tell me another time.” 

 

They end up playing a game of Snow White, in which Jinyoung ends up being Snow White and Jaebum the prince, and the kids direct them to act out the whole story, complete with the kiss at the end. After a lot of wheedling from the little devils, Jinyoung begrudgingly allows Jaebum to give him a 'high-five of love'. Jinyoung leaves the room at the mention of the word kiss, narrowly avoiding a crisis, but judging from Youngjae’s loud yelling for Jaebum to find his girlfriend -was that supposed to be Jinyoung?- and Jimin’s sly grin as he enters the room, the kids have more or less found out.

 

(Jinyoung tells Jaebum about Bambam’s question when they leave the hospital together, and Jaebum hums apprehensively. “So what was your answer?” Jinyoung asks as Jaebum takes his hand in his own. 

 

Jaebum only answers by pressing a small kiss to the back of Jinyoung’s hand,”What do you think?”)


	7. MARK

Mark presses the button for the fourth floor, slamming the open button at the last second to let a bed into the lift. The staff pushing the bed nods at him apologetically, and Mark nods back, pressing the close button again. 

 

“Fifteenth floor, please.” Mark presses the button for the staff as the lift descends. It was simply ridiculous how a hospital of twenty floors only had four lifts, not counting the visitor lifts which no one ever used, and it always took far too long for Mark to go from the elderly health unit to the operation theatres. 

 

The doors of the lift open, and Mark holds the doors open as the staff member exits with the bed, leaving Mark alone in the lift again. 

 

_ Maybe, with some luck, no one else would get in and Mark could get to the fourth floor within thirty seconds. _

 

Mark looks up at the digital screen, watching the numbers count down. 

 

_ Fourteen.  _

 

_ Thirteen.  _

 

Mark’s heart picks up speed, maybe he really could go down without anyone walking in. He could use the extra time to buy a drink from the vending machine, or better still, text-

 

_ Twelve. _

 

Was the lift slowing down? 

 

Mark clenches his fist as he stares at the screen, silently begging the lift to keep moving. 

 

_ Ding! _

 

The lift stops at the eleventh floor, and Mark sighs, fixing his eyes on the buttons in front of him. his vision as too good to be true, after all. 

 

Someone enters the lift, and Mark doesn’t even bother to look up, the stranger can get the button by themselves, Mark doesn’t care anymore- 

 

“Mark?” 

 

Mark looks up to see Jinyoung holding a thick stack of documents, pressing the close button. 

 

“Hey, Jinyoung.” 

 

Jinyoung smiles at Mark, and Mark feels like he should respond in some way. 

 

“So uhh…” Mark starts to say, but doesn’t really know how to continue. He doesn’t even know Jinyoung that well, they’ve only had a few conversations and hung out with some of their mutual friends. Man, if not for Jaebum’s whipped ass, Mark wouldn’t even know a Park Jinyoung that soon. 

 

Ah, yes, Jaebum. 

 

“How’s things with Jaebum?” Mark decides to ask, and Jinyoung’s face lights up as soon as Jaebum is mentioned. Mark notes with some amusement how Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle and his cheeks flush, and even his pose seems more relaxed. 

 

“He’s great- I mean, we’re great, yeah.” Jinyoung shrugs, but the glimmer in his eyes betray his calm reaction. 

 

_ Jaebum, you lucky ass. _

 

Mark still remembers when Jaebum first had his inconsolable, meteor-sized crush on Jinyoung, which had resulted in Mark receiving paragraphs of Jaebum antagonizing over every single interaction with Jinyoung.

 

( **Jaebum:** Mark, he's so beautiful I think he could be an actual prince, do you think he's betrothed to anyone? Who do I have to fight for his hand in marriage?

 

 **Mark:** Good to know, but I'm going to stop you right there.)

 

It had only gotten worse when Mark suggested Jaebum to leave gifts for Jinyoung- Mark had been utterly sick of Jaebum groaning over which overpriced thoughtful gift he should get for Jinyoung on the second day of the fake secret santa scheme.

 

The worst bit was when Jaebum went to Switzerland in Jinyoung’s place, just because Mark had misread the situation. Jinyoung seemed utterly miserable whenever they passed each other in the hospital, and Jaebum didn’t seem to enjoy himself in Switzerland anyway, sending Mark endless texts about how confused and regretful he was that Jinyoung wasn’t on the tour. 

 

It had been tough for all of them, including Mark, who had single-handedly fucked the whole thing up, but he was genuinely glad that Jaebum and Jinyoung managed to get together after everything. 

 

“I’m glad.” Mark replies honestly. “Jaebum’s really happy with you.” 

 

Jinyoung nods, “I know.”, and Mark really wishes that he could tell Jinyoung about all the times Jaebum had fretted over him, how Jaebum used to appear cold and awkward to those who didn't know him, but now walks lighter, happier. 

 

But then the lift is slowing down, and for once Mark curses the hospital lift rides for being too short.

 

The lift dings, and Mark waves to Jinyoung, getting ready to exit. 

 

“Mark?” The lift doors clatter open, but Mark turns around to look at Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung’s smiling, the same smile he’s often seen on Jaebum’s face these days,”Let’s go out for dinner someday, with Jaebum and Jackson.” 

 

Dinner with his best friend, best friend’s boyfriend, and Jackson? Sounded like a good start. 

 

“I’ll be glad to.” Mark steps outside the lift, grinning to himself. 

 

The lift doors slide shut behind Mark, but he hopes Jinyoung doesn’t miss the smile on his face. 


	8. YOUNGJAE

Yoo Youngjae knows human anatomy, he knows how to make a mean beef wrap (even better than Himchan’s, but don’t ever tell him that), he would even go as far to say he knows Jaebum, his friend since high school. 

 

But when Jaebum shows up one day, arm wrapped around Park Jinyoung, introducing the latter as his boyfriend, Youngjae still has a mini existential crisis. 

 

Jaebum and Youngjae go way back, back when they were still teenagers with scabby knees and no concept of personal hygiene. Jaebum was already popular in high school, and Youngjae who sat next to him in class always ended up passing love letters to Jaebum in class. Jaebum was surprisingly cool with it, just telling Youngjae to focus in class and pass the letters back. They had became fast friends after they discovered they had similar music tastes, and their friendships had lasted all through high school.

 

Jaebum and Youngjae had lost contact briefly when they went to different universities, but by the strange design of fate, they were both delighted to find that they would work in the same hospital department after a few years. They had kept in close contact since then, getting lunches together whenever they could, and even going clubbing when their busy schedules allowed. 

 

In short, Youngjae knew Jaebum well, but he had never thought the other would ever date seriously. Jaebum had a couple of flings in high school and university that Youngjae knew of, with both boys and girls, but ever since he took custody of Yugyeom and started working at the hospital, Jaebum never expressed interest in dating again. 

 

Youngjae was close to thinking Jaebum was going to be one of those cat ladies, giving up on romantic pursuits and focusing on his beloved felines instead, but he’s proved wrong, as Jaebum meets him for lunch with Park Jinyoung on his arm. 

 

When Jaebum told him that a friend was joining their lunch, Youngjae thought it would be one of their close mutual friends like Mark or Jimin, not Park Jinyoung, whom Youngjae had only had one awkward conversation with, and as Jaebum’s  _ boyfriend _ . 

 

Park Jinyoung seems nice though, smiling at Youngjae unsurely and so he tells Jinyoung that  _ of course it’s okay, I’ve been waiting for Jaebum to introduce me to his boyfriend anyway _ even though Jaebum has never said anything of the sort. Jaebum has the decency to at least look slightly sheepish, and Jinyoung’s considerate enough to go get food and leave the two for a while. 

 

Once Jinyoung is out of earshot, Jaebum blurts,”I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was-” “Coming with Jinyoung? Dating? A socially competent human being?” Youngjae teases, and laughs as the tips of Jaebum’s ears turn red. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Youngjae can’t help but smile at Jaebum’s flustered expression. “Jinyoung’s great, we’ve talked before. A heads up would’ve been great though.” 

 

“You’ve talked before?” Jaebum’s eyebrows practically shoot up his huge forehead, and Youngjae sighs. Jaebum’s receding hairline was getting worse, and he was about to be bald at this rate. 

 

“Yeah, it was awkward, but he seemed nice.” Youngjae says as Jinyoung returns with lunch wraps for him and Jaebum. 

 

“What did I miss?” Jinyoung smiles, his eyes crinkling, and Youngjae sees it, he’s a really good-looking guy. Jaebum apparently thinks so too, as he touches Jinyoung’s waist protectively once he sits back down. 

 

“Oh, nothing much, was just recounting Jaebum’s wild high school days.” Youngjae replies, earning a kick to his shins by Jaebum. 

 

“Really? How was he like?” Jinyoung asks, and Youngjae beams at the dark look Jaebum shoots him. Their lunch passing by quickly as they settle into comfortable chatter, with Youngjae gleefully recounting Jaebum’s bowl cut in their freshman year, the time Jaebum slid down the staircase railing and broke his ankle, and of course, the time a girl confessed to Jaebum with a poem and Jaebum thought she wanted him to check it for grammatical errors. 

 

(The girl had ended up crying when Jaebum handed her the pink letter after school, with a bunch of red circles and writing, and Jaebum avoided meeting her until he graduated)

 

“Was he popular with girls?” Jinyoung laughs, cheeks flushed, and Jaebum yelps  _ no _ as Youngjae answers honestly. 

 

“Yeah, the girls loved him, some even screamed when he walked past, They used to bombard him with gifts and love letters, but he never accepted any of them.”

 

Jinyoung cackles so hard he almost falls off his chair, “Why didn’t you accept them, they even screamed for you!” 

 

“I like you, remember,” Jaebum says, and Youngjae nearly chokes on his coffee. Was this really Im Jaebum sitting in front of him?

 

Jinyoung only rolls his eyes, seemingly used to Jaebum’s uncharacteristic behavior,”We didn’t even know each other back then!” 

 

Jaebum leans over to whisper something in Jinyoung’s ear, and Youngjae takes another long sip of his coffee. _I can’t see anything, I can’t hear anything._ _I can’t see anything, I can’t hear anything. I can’t see anything, I can’t hear anything._

 

When Youngjae finally looks away from his coffee, Jinyoung is blushing and Jaebum beaming at him. Jaebum’s different now he’s with Jinyoung, Youngjae notes: he smiles more, broods less, and jokes around more easily. 

 

Youngjae had been worried about him being too uptight and stressed from his heavy workload, on top of the burden of taking care of Yugyeom, but it seemed that with Jinyoung, Jaebum was relaxed. They’ve only been dating for a few months, according to Jinyoung, but judging from how different Jaebum acts, youngjae thinks they’ll last long. 

 

Jaebum’s kind of obvious how happy he is with Jinyoung, really, shooting him adoring eye smiles when Jaebum thinks he’s not looking and looking at him like he’s the only person in the room.

 

It's kind of disgusting actually, but Daehyun would just laugh at Youngjae for being single and lonely. 

 

Oh well. 

 


	9. YUGYEOM

Jinyoungie-hyung starts coming over to Yugyeom’s home not long after he becomes Jaebum-hyung’s boyfriend, which is weird at first -imagine seeing your doctor in your house- but actually pretty nice, since Jinyoungie-hyung is one of Yugyeom’s most favourite people, and he brings over choco puffs Yugyeom likes, sometimes. 

 

Nora, their cat, also seems to welcome the new visitor too. The first time Jinyoungie-hyung comes over, he gasps at the sight of Nora, and asks for some snacks to feed her. Nora seems to like him a great deal, nuzzling into his palm and sidling close to him. Yugyeom doesn’t miss Jaebum-hyung smiling his super special smile at Jinyoungie-hyung when hyung’s not looking, the smile he reserves only for Yugyeom and Nora. 

 

Jinyoungie-hyung fits right into their mismatched little family, and Yugyeom even shows him his lego collection which he only shows very special people, not even Jackson, but he trusts Jinyoungie hyung, because he’s a doctor -Jackson is a doctor too, but he doesn’t really count. 

 

Jaebum-hyung had never brought any of his old girlfriends/ boyfriends home, so Yugyeom isn’t sure if showing his brother’s boyfriend his legos, no matter how magnificent they are, but the gentle smile on Jinyoungie-hyung’s face tells Yugyeom he’s doing just right. Jaebum-hyung smiles too, and Yugyeom notices how Jaebum-hyung smiles so much now he’s dating Jinyoungie-hyung. 

 

(Yugyeom thinks, privately, he’ll like to make someone smile like that too, when he grows up.)

 

Fortunately, Jinyoungie-hyung seems to enjoy coming over to their house as much as Yugyeom enjoys his visits. Jinyoungie-hyung comes over on Friday nights, and hyung makes kimchi stew, which they share together as Nora nibbles at her tuna. 

 

Sometimes, Jinyoungie-hyung sleeps over, and Jaebum-hyung sends Yugyeom and Nora to sleep at Jackson’s because they have ‘important things’ to do alone. Yugyeom doesn’t really mind, because he gets to see Jinyoungie-hyung at least once a week anyway, and he gets to play video games on Jackson’s huuuuuuuuuuuge TV. 

 

Today is one of those days, and Jaebum-hyung drops Yugyeom and Nora off at Jackson’s apartment before going to pick Jinyoungie-hyung up. Yugyeom toes off his shoes and heads straight for Jackson’s big shiny TV, leaving the adults to chat by the door. 

 

Jackson says something about Yugyeom ‘being an uncle soon at this rate’ to Jaebum-hyung, which Yugyeom doesn’t quite understand, but that’s okay, because he can hear Jaebum-hyung’s laugh all the way from the other side of Jackson’s living room, and if Jaebum-hyung is happy, then Yugyeom is happy too. 


	10. JINYOUNG

Namjoon and Jin’s wedding is in January, a little after Jaebum and Jinyoung’s first anniversary. They haven’t celebrated properly, swamped with wedding preparation work even though they’re just helping with the guest list. 

 

Hell, they aren’t even the best men, that’s Yoongi and Hoseok, and Jinyoung has to deal with Jimin’s whining, on top of everything. 

 

“Does Jin even know Yoo Kihyun?” Jinyoung wonders out loud as they go through their old guest list for Jin’s birthday party so long ago, and Jaebum frowns from Jinyoung’s bed where he’s sitting,”Don’t think so.” 

 

“Invite him anyway, the more the merrier.” Jaebum says, but Jinyoung still worries. 

 

“Did they even interact at the party?” Jinyoung asks. Jin’s party was more than one year ago, and Jinyoung remembers little about it due to the copious amount of cider he had drunk. 

 

“I don’t know, I was too busy staring at you.” Jaebum grins, and Jinyoung sighs, too used to Jaebum’s slimy behaviour, but he smiles anyway when Jaebum edges closer to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

“You’re distracting.” Jinyoung mumbles as he leans over to let Jaebum leave a chaste kiss on his cheek. It’s warm and soft, just like Jaebum, and exactly the way Jinyoung likes it. 

 

“I-” Jaebum starts to say, but their moment is broken when Jimin walks in. 

 

“I found- Are you serious right now?” Jinyoung turns around to find Jimin with his hands on his hips, looking incredulous. 

 

“I came here to work, not to third wheel, but this is what I see every time I walk in?” Jimin groans as he flops down on the floor, placing a safe distance between himself and the couple. 

 

“You just miss Yoongi, stop complaining.” Jaebum says, nestling his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, and Jinyoung can’t help but feel triumphant. 

 

“I do, but you don’t have to do- this!” Jimin gestures frantically, and Jinyoung laughs at his friend’s flustered expression. Serves him right for shoving months of PDA down Jinyoung’s face.

 

“Don’t worry, I bet Yoongi will pop the question sooner or later.” Jinyoung goes back to scribbling on his notes, but he doesn’t miss the blush on Jimin’s face. 

 

“I don’t know, we haven’t been talking much lately,” Jimin says, fiddling with his fingers, and Jinyoung frowns,”You two live together, though?” 

 

“People can not talk even though they live with each other.” Jimin sighs, but then a devilish smirk comes on his face,”You’ll know when you move in with Jaebum-hyung!” 

 

“I’m right here, you know!” Jimin escapes as Jaebum pelts a pillow at him, still lying on Jinyoung, and Jinyoung laughs at Jaebum lifts his head up, disgruntled. 

 

“I’ll give it a year at most.” Jaebum grumbles, and Jinyoung climbs on the bed to sit next to Jaebum. 

 

“Five months.” Jinyoung says as Jaebum wraps an arm around him and pulls him to lie down with him. 

 

“You’re on, Doctor Park,” Jaebum grins, and Jinyoung can’t help but smile back. He loves how Jaebum’s eyes crinkle at the edges, and how it makes Jinyoung all warm and fluttery inside. 

 

They first say the word love five months into their relationship, when Jaebum shows up at the hospital to pick Jinyoung up after a hellish night shift. Jinyoung had been exhausted and sweaty, and when Jaebum showed up with iced fruit tea, it just slipped out. 

 

Jinyoung remembers how Jaebum had stared at him, mouth open and gaping unabashedly, and Jinyoung had been so frazzled, stammering until Jaebum had smiled and told him the same thing. 

 

“I love you.” Jinyoung says now, and Jaebum kisses him on the nose, once, but softly. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

Of course, it’s Jimin who ruins the moment again,”I can hear you two being gross all the way from here!” 

 

“Shut up!” 

 

\-----

 

They manage to finish the guest list and send it to the engaged couple, even with too much complaining from Jimin and Jaebum being distracting, but they miraculously finish in time. And when the date of the wedding comes by, Jinyoung can’t help but be excited. 

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung are getting ready for the reception, putting on their best suits in the fancy chapel bathroom, when Jinyoung gushes about the wedding for the millionth time,”Everything is so pretty, don’t you think so?” 

 

“Not as pretty as you,” Jaebum winks at Jinyoung, who doesn’t even react at this point,”It’s going to be so fun!” 

 

“Hmmm…” Jaebum wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist in the empty bathroom. “We should move in together.” 

 

“What?” Jinyoung nearly jumps out of his skin at the randomness of Jaebum's question, ”Why are you mentioning this now?” 

 

“Yugyeom’s going to boarding school soon, and you spend so much time at our apartment already,” Jaebum hums,”Think about it, Jinyoungie.” 

 

Moving in… Didn’t seem that much of a daunting idea, if it was with Jaebum, and it was true they spent most of their time at each other’s anyway. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Jinyoung whispers, and Jaebum nods, even though they’re both sure of Jinyoung’s answer. Jaebum kisses him, and Jinyoung wraps his arms around his neck to pull him closer. To be with Jaebum, that’s all Jinyoung wants. 

 

It’s simply unfortunate, that Jinyoung doesn’t notice the text from Jimin saying  _ Yugyeom needs to pee are you two done being freaky in the toilet yet _ until ten minutes later. 

 

\----

 

The actual wedding passes by in a blur, with Yugyeom squished between Jinyoung and Jaebum as the two grooms walked down the aisle together, both wearing wide smiles as the officiant pronounced them husbands.

 

Jinyoung can’t help but feel happy for his friends, his own heart so full to the point of nearly bursting as Jin and Namjoon march out of the hall, everyone cheering as confetti rained down on the glowing couple.  They all pile outside the chapel, taking group photos under the sun and laughing. 

 

They’re the last bunch to take photos with the couple, and they wait on the side while Jin and Namjoon take pictures with their family and friends. Everything is so beautiful, from the triangular, pristine, glass-covered chapel to the splendid sea view to the bright grins on Jin and Namjoon’s faces. 

 

Jinyoung is mesmerized, staring at the simple yet elegant flower arrangements outside the chapel that he doesn’t even notice it’s their turn to take pictures. 

 

Jaebum nudges Jinyoung while combing through Yugyeom’s disheveled hair frantically, and he snaps to attention, joining his friends next to the couple. 

 

“One, two, three!” The camera flash goes off, and Jinyoung beams wide, pleased to be surrounded by his friends and loved ones. There’s a flurry of activity as Jin moves farther away to toss the bouquet. Jin’s cousins and a bunch of Namjoon’s friends -Jackson’s there too, hollering ad waving his arms around while Mark laughs at him with Hoseok in the back- gather close, arms outstretched and there’s a loud cheer as Jin flings the bouquet backwards. 

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum stand aside, watching as the peach coloured bouquet goes up, up, up, and into Jimin’s hands. Jinyoung cheers as Jimin’s face goes beet red, overwhelmed by everyone’s eyes on him. 

 

“Why is everyone looking at Jimin?” Yugyeom wonders, and Jinyoung tells him about the symbolism behind catching the bouquet. From the corner of his eye, Yoongi emerges and talks to Jaebum about something, and Jinyoung catches a glimpse of a fancy velvet box. 

 

Yoongi walks towards Jimin, holding out his arm for the younger to hold on as they head to the seafront together, and Jinyoung smiles to himself,  _ About time. _

 

A certain bet comes to mind as Hoseok walks over, monopolizing Yugyeom’s attention as the boy runs after him, chattering non-stop. 

 

“I told you, five months!” Jinyoung laughs as Jaebum stares at Yoongi and Jimin’s retreating backsides, mouth hanging open in awe. 

 

“How was I supposed to know he bought the ring already?” Jaebum protests, and Jinyoung holds onto his nape, pulling him closer. 

 

“I have my ways.” Jinyoung smirks as his face is close enough, and Jaebum’s eyes widen,”That’s cheating, Park Jinyoung!” 

 

“I don’t care,” Jinyoung sticks his tongue at Jaebum, not caring how childish he probably looked,”I want my reward for winning our bet.” 

 

“You’re so high maintenance- fine.” Jinyoung suddenly feels Jaebum’s warm breath on his, as he huffs in an exasperated sort of way. Jaebum pulls him closer, and Jinyoung leans closer unconsciously, eyes fluttering shut-

 

And Jaebum tickles him in the ribs, giggling like a mischievous teenager as Jinyoung nearly shrieks in outrage and maybe sexual frustration. 

 

Jinyoung runs after Jaebum as he thunders down the planks noisily, attracting stares from wedding guests -he doesn’t care, he feels light and carefree and this isn’t work- and catches Jaebum behind a very bemused Mark. 

 

Jinyoung pouts as Jaebum grabs his arm, pulling him closer, and Jaebum pats his hair softly, the way he does to Nora sometimes,”Don’t sulk, it’s not pretty.” 

 

“I’m not pretty?” Jinyoung squawks, and Jaebum is quick to backpedal, pressing a reassuring kiss to his forehead. 

 

It’s not much, but it’s enough for now. 

 

They dwindle around for a while, watching as caterers set up tables next to the chapel for the wedding feast. Jin and Namjoon show up wearing new outfits, and Jinyoung thinks the couple can’t get any happier as they talk to their families, Jin’s nephew pulling on the flower arrangements and Jin’s sister trying to pry the toddler’s chubby hands away from the display.  

 

“You know, we should do that someday,” Jaebum hums as they watch the bustling scene before them, with his arms still wrapped around Jinyoung. 

 

“What, make flower arrangements?” Jinyoung mumbles, not really paying attention. 

 

“No, we should-” Jaebum says, but then Jackson’s beckoning to them from one of the tables. 

 

“Come here, the reception’s about to start!” Jackson shouts, and Jinyoung calls back,”Coming!” 

 

“Sorry, you were saying?” Jinyoung turns back to Jaebum, but he’s smiling like he knows something Jinyoung doesn’t know. 

 

“It’s fine, I’ll tell you later.” Jaebum replies ,and they head to Jackson’s table, where Mark, Hoseok and Yugyeom are already sitting.

 

Jinyoung sits next to Yugyeom, to the boy’s delight, and he watches as Yugyeom shows him a cool trick Hoseok just taught him to do with rubber bands. 

 

Jaebum’s arm, stubbornly wrapped around Jinyoung’s shoulders, accidentally knocks on Yugyeom’s hand, and Yugyeom pouts at his older brother for a second before diving under the tablecloth to revive the rubber bands. 

 

“Don’t be so clingy.” Junyoung tries to move Jaebum’s arm, but his boyfriend just makes his grip tighter,”No.” 

 

“You’re so annoying.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, but Jaebum just smiles, wide and broad, and Jinyoung just likes him too much to further protest, so he lets himself lie on Jaebum’s shoulder as he pulls Jinyoung closer. 

 

Yugyeom pops up from under the table, eyes wide like he just saw a ghost. 

 

“What is it, Gyeom?” Jinyoung asks, and Yugyeom leans over to whisper quietly to him and Jaebum. 

 

“Mark and Jackson are holding hands.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the [chapel mentioned](http://www.visitdiscoverybay.com/icms2/template?series=694&article=9212) it's actually rly pretty haha  
> this chapter's the last of this fic and maybe this hospital au (or not) and wow... i'm so thankful for all the lovely lovely feedback it rly keeps me going and i'll surely miss this universe a lot :ooo thank you for coming along with me on this journey and i really hope it made you happy  
> might not be the end of this series but no guarantees;)))))  
> have a great day/ night!!  
> 20180126 fin

**Author's Note:**

> snippets will be posted in twos and threes since they're quite short, and i'll update every week or so^^ i have a couple scenes written already, but if you have anything really want to see about this universe feel free to drop requests and i'll try to incorporate some elements!!  
> [i made a cc profile](https://curiouscat.me/yuckgyeom/)  
> [ my twt](https://www.twitter.com/moonlikeurs/)


End file.
